


Skittles and Krispy Kreme Coffee

by triniharteyes



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, One Shot, basically just fluff tbh, drunk!kim, kim gets drunk and calls for trini, trini is a gay mess and kim is a bi mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triniharteyes/pseuds/triniharteyes
Summary: Kim goes to a frat party with the boys and gets too drunk but refuses to leave until Trini comes to get her
Relationships: Kimberly Hart & Trini, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 24
Kudos: 218





	Skittles and Krispy Kreme Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever time writing a fic so go easy on me lmao. Also I kept leaving this and coming back to it so I apologise in advance if the writing style kinda jumps around a bit

The sound of keyboards clicking could be heard as Trini typed away on her laptop. Sitting in her dorm room, the sophomore grew more and more frustrated as her thoughts had hit a writer’s block. That was two hours ago. Still, the shorter girl was determined to finish her paper, not wanting to leave it to the last minute. It was only an introductory class on Psychology but she still wanted to put effort into her work and at least _try_ to keep her grades up. It’s not that she didn’t understand the material, she just - for the life of her - was not able to get a single sentence down onto her paper for the past couple of hours. The document had been staring back at her, the text cursor flashing on and off with each second that passed, waiting for a word to be typed.

Trini let out an audible groan as she ran her fingers through her hair, annoyed that her brain had decided to stop functioning when her paper was due in two days. She grew even more frustrated as she realised that she had given up a night of spending time with her friends, having been adamant on finishing her essay when Zack and Jason had asked her to join the rest of the gang in going to a party tonight. She wasn’t exactly to keen on big parties, especially not ones thrown by frat boys, but she did enjoy being in the company of her friends as they all used the weekends to catch up and let loose after their conflicting class schedules didn’t allow for too much time hanging out, unless it was during quick coffee breaks or study sessions in the library. They would usually make do with a pizza and movie night on Fridays but every once in a while, one of the frat houses would throw a huge party and Kim and the boys, with the exception of Billy, liked having it as an excuse to drink and spend time with their friends, outside of the inner circle.

Billy hadn’t been too excited at the idea the first time it was brought up, being overwhelmed with the thought of having so many people around him with loud music playing constantly. However, he was more than willing to join once Zack and Jason had surprised him with noise cancelling headphones - the ones Billy had had his eyes on for a while but hadn’t been able to save up enough money for yet. Jason had even talked to Tommy Oliver, one of the frat members who usually organised the parties, to let Billy use the PS4 they had in the basement of their frat house during the gatherings. Despite the members usually having the basement off-limits during their parties, Tommy had of course agreed immediately, (after all, who could say no to Billy Cranston?), and the boy had been overjoyed as it meant less people and the sound of the blaring music deafened by the walls down below. And every once in a while, his friends would come join him, bringing an array of different snacks and drinks for Billy to choose from.

As for Trini, the parties were never really her thing either, for various different reasons (to name a few; bad music, sweaty boys and way too many straight couples hooking up in places definitely not suited for that kind of business) but being there with her friends, especially Kim, always made it much more enjoyable. The two had always been close, especially as the only two girls in their tight-knit group of friends. The thought of the older girl brought a slight blush to Trini’s cheeks as she looked away from her screen, contemplating giving up on her essay and leaving it to the last minute instead (hey, she’d still managed to get pretty decent grades on her past assignments she had left right until the deadline).

And besides, with the thought of Kim in her head now, there was almost no way she was getting any work done for the rest of the night. She gave a final glance to her computer screen, hoping that by some miracle a rush of inspiration would come to her mind, but to no avail. She looked to the corner of the glowing screen in front of her. **10:48PM.** It was still somewhat early and she could still make it to the party in time to see her friends. She juggled between the idea of staying in her dorm room, on a Saturday night, to finish up her essay or giving up and just heading to the party. Though the girl knew she would feel guilty having not finished her assignment and she didn’t exactly have much time to work on it tomorrow between her early afternoon shift at Krispy Kreme and the evening study session at the library to work on a group project with classmates she hadn’t really bothered to get to know.

As though the universe decided to make it easier for her (for once), her phone’s screen lit up in between the sheets of paper and textbooks that were messily scattered all around her desk. Trini wasted no time in picking it up, thanking the Gods for the distraction and excuse to not work on her paper, even if only for a few seconds. Her lips involuntarily curled up in a small smile as she saw who the incoming text was from.

**Princess** _(10:50PM)_ **:** Triniiiiiiii

**Princess** _(10:50PM):_ Where are youuuuuu

**Princess** _(10:50PM):_ Zack said u stayed home to study tonight…

Trini’s smile never left her face and was just about to write back a reply to Kim when there was another incoming text.

**Princess** _(10:51PM):_ nerd lmao

It made the smaller girl let out a small chuckle, knowing Kim was teasing her as she usually did when Trini would sometimes have to cancel their hangouts to finish up an assignment or to fill in on a last minute shift at Krispy Kreme. The latter usually resulted in Kim dropping in to have a donut and some coffee and stayinguntil the younger girl finished up her shift and they’d walk back to the dorms together. Trini always insisted that Kim didn’t have to do that to which the girl always replied in joke with, “Hey, who even says I go there to see you? Maybe I just really like their coffee!”

The two had always so easily gotten along and Trini loved every second she got to spend with the girl. She loved how the girl somehow always managed to smell like a perfect mixture of strawberries and vanilla (even after the two hour work out session at the gym that she had dragged Trini to. Trini obviously refused at first but that was until Kim had brought out her signature pout and puppy eyes that the shorter girl could never say no to). And she loved the little beauty mark right above her lip. And the way her nose would scrunch up when she’d read something confusing in one of her textbooks during their many late night study sessions at the library. And the mischievous glint in her eyes when she’d tease Trini or how she always had a bag of Skittles with her (it was also Trini’s favourite) or how she always radiated so much happiness and charm and…

Okay, so _mayyybe_ Trini had a tiny crush on said friend. Okay, no that was a big fat lie. She had a _huge_ crush on Kim. If she was being honest, she’s had a crush on the brunette since the first time they had met. Not that she’d ever mention that to Zack, who loved to tease her for her crush on their mutual friend. However, Trini always ignored those feelings, opting to be happy with just being Kim’s best friend because that was infinitely better than not having her in her life at all. And besides, we’re talking about Kimberly _fricking_ Hart. _Why would a girl like that ever be interested in somebody like Trini? Plus, Kim is obviously straight anyway._

Her phone lit up again, bringing Trini out of her thoughts of the beautiful girl and she glanced down to read the new message and her heart instantly fluttered at the first text.

**Princess** _(10:53PM)_ : i miss u tho :(

**Princess** _(10:54PM):_ jasons beig so uncool n wont le t me drimk any mor :(

**Princess** _(10:54PM)_ : aprently im toOOoo druun k

Trini quickly typed out a response

**Trini** _(10:54PM)_ : Mmhm, yeah you definitely don’t seem drunk with all that perfect spelling of yours ;)

The reply came almost instantly, as if Kim was sat waiting by her phone for Trinis message.

**Princess** _(10:54PM)_ : hmm 2 many words. can t reed

Trini chuckled at the messages from the girl who was very clearly drunk and was about to write out a reply teasing the girl in question when her phone suddenly began to ring.

_Incoming call from_ **_Jason_ **

She quickly answered, expecting him and Zack to be trying once again to get her to join them at the party.

“Hey Trin, its Jason. Are you busy? Do you have time to swing by the party?” She could barely make out what he said as the sound of the party goers and music in the back strongly overpowered but his voice sounded more frantic than usual. “It’s Kim.” At this, Trini’s heart suddenly started picking up speed and she feared for the worst, thinking that something had happened to the girl she cared so deeply for.

“What’s wrong? Is she okay? Did something happen to her?” Her voice slightly louder and higher than usual, both from her concern of something having happened to Kim and to make sure Jason could hear her. She didn’t want to waste a second in finding out what was going on.

“She’s fine, she’s fine, its nothing like that. Sorry, didn’t mean to worry you.” Trini let out a breath she realised she had been holding in while waiting for Jason to let her know what was going on. “She’s just…very drunk. And she keeps asking about you. Zack and I tried to get her to let us take her to the basement so she can stay with Billy while she sobers up a bit but she refuses. She says she won’t go anywhere unless you’re here.”

The comment made Trini smile and she finally relaxed her shoulders once she realised that the girl wasn’t in any serious danger. “I’ll be there in 15,” is all she said before the boy thanked her and they both hung up. She didn’t hesitate in leaving her assignment and she knew she could always figure something out tomorrow to get it done. Maybe get someone to cover her shift at work. She quickly changed into a pair of black ripped jeans, a yellow shirt which she only buttoned up halfway, leaving her black bralette somewhat exposed, together with a black bomber jacket and her signature yellow beanie. She grabbed her keys and phone, deciding to text Kim and quickly ran out of her dorm room to make her way to the frat house.

**Trini:** _(11:01PM):_ see you in 10 minutes princess

The nickname had come naturally between them and Kim had admitted to liking it and one day decided to change her own name in Trini’s phone after discovering it had simply just been set to ‘ **Kimberly’** in the shorter girl’s phone. Trini still recalls the feigned annoyance in the girls voice from that day, “ _Woooow, I have you set as the ‘love of my life’ on mine and I’m just Kimberly on yours? Rude,”_ before having snatched Trini’s phone out of her hand to change the contact name as well as the (non-existent) contact photo to a silly photo of herself she took there and then of her crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue out. (And, okay, yes, maybe Trini did bring the photo up every now and again when she was particularly missing the older girl) And despite her cheeks burning up into a deep shade of red the moment Kim had revealed what Trini was saved as on her phone, Trini knew deep down that Kim only had it as a joke, or at least she meant it in a best-friend type of way. Trini was brought out of her thoughts as her phone pinged.

**Princess** : _(11:03PM):_ hurry baby

Trini gulped. They had never used _that_ nickname before. It made her cheeks turn red (something Kim had been responsible for plenty of times in the past) and she realised her feet were picking up speed and she was walking faster than ever before, wanting to get to Kim as soon as possible.

* * *

The music blaring and the sound of the college students partying could be heard even when Trini was still two blocks away but she finally made it to the house and made her way up the front of the porch, having to step over a shirtless guy who had clearly passed out on the lawn, right in front of the house. _Seriously?_ Trini thought to herself as she passed him, _It’s like barely 11PM._ But then again, she was here to pick up her very drunk best friend who Trini guessed was just a few drinks away from being in the same position as the guy out front. Still though, it was cuter when it was Kimberly. Everything was.

She finally made it through the front door and her eyes frantically searched around, scanning around for any of her friends faces who would know about Kim’s whereabouts. She was about to make her way closer to the back of the house to search the remaining areas when she suddenly heard a very familiar voice.

“TRINIIII!” was all the shorter girl registered before she was engulfed in a hug by none other than Kimberly Hart. Her arms were wrapped tightly around the back of Trini’s neck and the very distinct scent of alcohol could be felt coming from her breath. Usually Trini would wince at the smell but right now, she was solely focused on Kim’s hot breath by her ear and how close they were from the way the taller girl was holding their bodies together. The moment was cut short however, as the girl pulled away from Trini but held both arms on her shoulders still. “You came,” Kim said and Trini couldn’t help but notice the look on her face, a mixture of joy and disbelief. In what world would Trini _not_ come running as soon as she knew Kim needed her?

“Of course I came. I told you I would,” was all Trini said before Kim had a huge smile plastered on her face and brought Trini into a tight hug again.

“My knight in shining armour,” the taller girl sighed out and Trini could feel the smile still on her lips. The shorter girl was more prepared this time so she decided to use that advantage to hug the girl, just as tightly. She took the moment to take a deep breath and enjoy the time she had with the taller girl and a wave of strawberry and vanilla filled her nostrils. _Of course,_ Trini thought to herself and smiled. They were shortly after interrupted however, by Zack and Jason making their way over to the girls, Trini’s name having been shouted across the room moments earlier not gone unnoticed.

“Hey, Crazy Girl, you made it!” Zack shouted, Jason coming up right behind him. “Finally. I’ve been listening to your girlfriend whine all night about missing you,” he said teasingly, knowing how flustered it made the shorter girl. And he was right, Trini’s cheeks immediately burned up and turned into a deep shade of red. She quickly looked up at the girl next to her, worried that the comment had made her uncomfortable but was instead faced with what looked like an equally red Kim and a slight, almost knowing, smirk aimed at Zack. Before Trini had time to overthink it, Jason finally spoke up.

“Hey, Trin. Thank you for coming to help. Want me to grab you a drink?”

“Nah, I’m just gonna try and get this little drunk home before she passes out,” Trini said while giving a teasing look to Kim.

The drunk in question perked up. “Hey, who you callin’ little?” Her words were slightly slurred and she tried to look serious, frowning and pouting her lips at Trini but it only made the girl chuckle and appreciate the adorable sight before her, looking into Kimberly’s eyes with a look of adoration plastered on her face. Her arm was still slung around Trini’s shoulder, their close proximity once again letting the shorter girl feel the faint smell of alcohol on her breath and it reminded her of why she was here.

* * *

After saying goodbye to the guys and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge for Kim, Trini made her way out the front door, with Kim’s arm slung around her shoulder to aid in her walking. She walked them past the front lawn and turned the corner to start walking back the way she came when she first arrived. It made the girl clinging on to her body chirp up with, “Hey, where we going,” she looked around in confusion, a sight Trini couldn’t help but find incredible cute, “My dorm is thatta way.” She pointed in the opposite direction.

Trini chuckled to herself. “Well, good to know you still have a sense of direction even when you’re drunk, princess. But I’m taking you back to my room.” This made the girl she was holding onto stop in her tracks and it took Trini a second to realise that they had stopped walking. She looked at Kim in confusion until she spoke up as quickly as they had stoppped.

“Woah, easy there tiger. Taking me back to your room? Geez, at least take me out to dinner first.” Trini relaxed as she looked up at the smirk on Kim’s face and the playful tone in her voice.

“Idiot,” she just rolled her eyes at the girls antics, fully aware of her naturally flirty personality and brought her arm around her shoulder again to continue their walk. “I’m taking you to my dorm because its closer. If anything, you should be thanking me for not making you walk an extra 10 minutes to get to yours,” she replied back equally as playful. It made the taller girl smile and for once, she didn’t try to outsmart Trini and instead pressed her lips against the side of Trini’s face, on her temple.

* * *

They finally made it to the front entrance of Trini’s residential building and made their way inside to start heading up to the third floor, where her room was. She was about to start heading towards the staircase when Kimberly suddenly let out a groan. “Ughhhh, I forgot your dumb old building doesn’t have an elevator. No way I’m walking up all those stairs.”

“Princess, come on, it’s only three floors.”

“Nope, no way, not doing it.” She started heading towards the couch that was placed in the common area by the reception, right next to the stairwell. “Let’s just sleep here tonight. ’S no biggie.”

Before she could lay down on the old couch, Trini quickly caught up to her, an idea suddenly springing to mind, and she picked Kimberly up in her arms, bridal style. It made the drunk girl release a short little squeal at the sudden movement but it quickly turned into a giggle (one Trini couldn’t get enough of) as she realised what was happening. Trini was slowly making her way up the stairs, careful as to not trip and accidentally end up hurting the beautiful girl in her arms, who had her own arms wrapped around Trini’s neck for extra support. She was up to the first floor when she glanced down to see Kimberly looking up at her with a face that could only scream love. She let out a small laugh and asked, “What’re you thinking about, princess?”

“You.” It took Trini by surprise but before she could physically, or audibly, react, the girl spoke up again, quieter this time. “You’re all I think about.” For what felt like the millionth time that night, Trini’s cheeks flushed and her lips curled into a small smile at the words, looking at the girl for any indication of her usual teasing state, but she didn’t read too much into it and brushed it off as Kimberly’s drunken words. After all, she knew Kim often became very flirty and cuddly after only a couple of drinks. The girl spoke up again, “You’re so pretty.”

“And you’re so drunk,” was all Trini could muster out, smirking slightly at the girl.

A few moments of silence passed and they were almost at the third floor when Kimberly looked at Trini’s arm under her legs, holding her up, and she hummed quietly before she spoke up again. “So are you gonna carry me this way when we get married too?”

Trini’s eyes shot open at the sudden, unexpected comment and the shock made her trip over one of the steps, almost making them both fall. Luckily, Trini (somehow) managed to steady herself before that happened and continued walking up the stairs, knowing that one look at the girl in her arms would instantly turn her into a puddle. Once again, despite the growing lump in her throat and her burning cheeks, she brushed it off and knew her best friend was only joking. Her very _straight_ best friend. Kim, however, never took her eyes off of the girl carrying her in her arms, almost relishing in the enjoyment of how flustered she could make the shorter girl.

They finally made it into Trini’s dorm room and she gently set the girl down onto her bed and told her to stay put until she could grab a change of clothes for her. Of course, Kim being Kim, didn’t listen and Trini instead came back to find her hovering over her desk, reading over the document open on the screen. “You didn’t finish your assignment.” Her tone wasn’t judgemental but rather, questioning.

“I know.”

“I thought you didn’t wanna go out tonight until you finished it,” the girl further questioned.

“I know,” Trini said again, as she set the clothes for Kim down on her bed and stepped closer to her desk, “But Jason called and said you had been drinking and refused to move until I showed.”

Kimberly looked thoughtfully between the desk and the girl in front of her. “So you just came? Because I wanted you to?” She asked, almost not believing that the girl would drop everything just to come help her drunk ass.

“Of course,” Trini said with no hesitation. “Now come on, let’s get you out of these clothes,” she grabbed hold of Kimberly’s hand and led her to the edge of her bed, motioning for the taller girl to sit down while she helped her remove the different articles of clothing.

“Hey!” The girl spoke up, raising her index finger to point directly at Trini, her playful tone once again in full effect, “Just because I am drunk, does _not_ mean you get to take advantage of me,” she continued, knowing of course that the shorter girl would never do something like that. Her face was in a slight frown, again trying to convey her seriousness but Trini could only focus on how adorable she looked, until she perked up again, “Like I said, you’re very pretty but I’m still gonna need you to take me on a date first if you wanna get with this.” She motioned to her body as she said the last part and Trini couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh. She wanted to feign annoyance but she couldn’t help but adore the girls antics as she tried to do her best impression of a serious person.

Trini helped Kim with her jacket and shoes, choosing to leave the last pieces of clothing for the girl to remove herself, not wanting to intrude too much or be seen as creepy. Though she knew Kim had no problem with it, having openly changed in front of Trini several times before, but she still wanted be respectful. She placed the clothes she had previously brought out for Kim closer to the girl, silently indicating that they were there for her to change into when she was ready and she was about to turn around to grab a set of clothes for herself and head to the bathroom when the girl sat on her bed chimed up.

“Hey, wait,” it caught the attention of Trini and she stopped to turn around to see if she had forgotten to give Kimberly anything else she needed, “You’re not gonna help me change?”

“Oh. Uhm” It surprised Trini and she wasn’t sure what to say. “W-Well, I wasn’t sure if you’d be comfortableand I thought you’d be able to manage by yourself.”

A mischievous smirk creeped onto Kimberly’s lips and Trini detected the usual playful glint in her eyes when Kim was up to something when the girl suddenly fell back onto the bed with her arms spread out and said, “But I’m sooooo drunk. I can barely move a muscle right now.” Trini could only chuckle, she knew Kim had sobered up quite a bit from the time she first picked her up at the party but she wasn’t about to pass up an opportunity to be in even closer proximity of the girl she was in love with. Kim even pretended to struggle lifting up her arms for added effect, groaning dramatically as she did so. “See. Can’t move. You have to help me.” How could Trini not be completely head over heels for this idiot.

Trini could only roll her eyes as she finally succumbed and kneeled down slightly to help Kim out of her shirt and jeans. Despite Kim being comfortable with the help, Trini still wanted to be respectful but she couldn’t stop herself from gazing at the smooth skin that was revealed inch by inch, as more of the clothes were slowly removed and finally dropped to the floor underneath them. She averted her focus instead to the shirt she had picked out for Kimberly to wear. It was a football jersey, the only piece of clothing she had that was way too big, knowing how the girl in front of her preferred sleeping in baggier shirts. She helped guide her head and arms through the right places and as the shirt finally settled on the girls body, Trini heard her take a deep breathe and smile contentedly before she spoke up quietly, “It smells like you.”

“Oh. Sorry,” Was all Trini could get out before the other girl spoke up again.

“No, I like it,” she said, smiling to herself at the other girl’s obliviousness sometimes, “It’s comforting.”

Trini wasn’t sure how to respond, instead clearing her throat to alleviate the silence and she went to pick up the pair of yellow shorts she had picked out for Kimberly to wear until she felt her arm gently being grabbed.

“No shorts.”

“No shorts?” Trini asked, unsure what the girl meant.

“No shorts,” Kimberly repeated matter of factly, “I like it better with just underwear on.” A short beat passed. “To start off with atleast.”

And then she even had the nerve to _wink_ at Trini. The smaller girl was stood frozen for a moment before the swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. “Oh, O-Okay.” Trini hoped it hadn’t come out as croaky as it sounded to her but the smirk on Kimberly’s lips let her know it was to no avail and the girl knew exactly how flustered she could make her.

Kimberly, who had still been sat on the edge of Trini’s bed, suddenly jumped up and grabbed Trini’s hand, leading her to the bathroom. “Now come on, you have to help me brush my teeth.” Trini was too surprised at the sudden shift in movement to even argue back about how Kim had _just_ pretended to not be able to move a muscle and yet here she was, practically skipping to the bathroom, with her hand still gripping to Trini’s wrist.

* * *

Kim was patiently sat on the lid of the toilet, lazily humming to herself as she waited for Trini to hand her the spare toothbrush, having once again insisted that her drunk state meant she didn’t have enough hand-eye coordination to properly aim the toothpaste on to the bristles of the brush. Trini didn’t object, quietly enjoying the way Kim liked to be babied when she was drunk and relishing in the way they brushed their teeth in unison and the domestic feel of it all as she occasionally met the girls gaze in the mirror, both reciprocating a small smile each time.

They exited the bathroom once they were done and Kim made a beeline for Trini’s bed and it was then that she remembered what Kim was wearing to bed. Or rather, lack thereof. 

She stopped in her tracks. “Uhm, I’m just gonna sleep on the floor tonight. You can have the bed for yourself,” she said, giving Kim a small smile and hoping the taller girl wouldn’t probe further.

“What?” Kim looked at her as though she was being ridiculous. “No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am.”

“No, Trini, you’re not,” Kim scoffed, letting the younger girl know she’s being absurd for even suggesting it.

“Yes. I am.” Trini hoped she sounded stern but with her high voice and baby-like face, it sounded more like a child’s futile attempt at standing up to their parents about staying up late that extra hour.

Kim saw right through it and crossed her arms against her stomach. “Why?”

As soon as the question reached Trini’s ears, and as much as she tried to fight it, her eyes involuntarily dropped down to the pair of legs in front of her. The very exposed legs now on display in front of her, going on for miles it seemed, with the hem of the loaned shirt just barely covering the pink lace underwear the girl attached to the pair of tan legs was wearing. _Huh, so she’s wearing a thong,_ Trini thought, _fan-fucking-tastic._ Before her quick glance could turn into a full on perverted mouth-wide-open-with-drool-falling stare, she cleared her throat of the lump that had formed to bring her eyes back to Kim’s, only to be met by the girl’s signature smirk - one that let her know she’d been caught.

Thankfully, Trini thought, the taller girl didn’t call her out on it and instead went with pouting her lips, “Aww, come on. You’re seriously gonna deprive a needy drunk of cuddling?”

Trini simply rolled her eyes, though a small smile was creeping up on her face even if she tried her best to try it. That had been, what? The third time the girl had tried to use that excuse tonight? She squinted her eyes as if to intimidate the taller girl, “You know,” she started, “that excuse will only get you so far.”

“Will it get you into bed?”

Trini knew the innocence of the question but she still couldn’t help the blush that creeped up on her cheeks, thinking about the double meaning it could imply in any other situation. She pretended to not be fazed as Kim’s hand connected with her own as the girl now sitting on the bed, _Trini’s_ bed, was pouting and giving her a look that Trini could only describe as puppy eyes. She huffed and feigned resistance, finally mumbling out a “Fine,” which lead to her quickly being pulled down into the bed by the hand that had still been gripping onto her own.

They settled into bed with Trini on her back, laying as still as humanly possible, not wanting to overstep any boundaries between them. Kimberly, on the other hand, had wasted no time on bringing herself closer to the shorter girl, lying on her side as her head brought itself to rest on Trini’s chest and her arm draped across the girls stomach. Trini took a deep breath in, attempting to calm herself after Kim had so nonchalantly brought their bodies so close together and with the girl’s head directly on her chest, Trini wanted more than anything to calm her erratic heartbeat and not give away the fact that she was definitely having a gay panic.

_Gay panic._ It was something Zack had started using to tease Trini whenever she turned into an awkward mess as soon as Kim was near but, even though she would never admit it to the boy, Trini would find herself internally using the term more often than not. Made it easier to sum up particularly embarrassing encounters with the beautiful girl that usually left Trini with sweaty hands, bright red cheeks and apparently no recollection of the English language at all (which happened more times than she’d like to admit.)

Caused by the same beautiful girl who was now clinging to Trini as though she had superglued herself onto her. Trini tried not to think about their close proximity and how she could feel Kimberly’s breath on her skin, almost in sync with her own had she not been so nervous. And she tried not to think about how Kim’s arm was still draped over her stomach and was now gently drawing circles and different patterns on the girls abdomen. And she _definitely_ tried not to think about how, at some point between her gay panic starting and now, Kim had intertwined her bare legs with Trini’s, the latter being the only part of their bodies that were separated until now. Her breath hitched in her throat as she took in the full feeling over having the girl’s smooth skin so perfectly close to her own and it wasn’t until she heard a small chuckle below her that she finally came out of her trance. She looked down to see Kim smiling as the quiet laugh escaped her lips.

“What?”

Kim’s smile never faltered as she responded, “You’re breathing really heavily,” another chuckle escaped her, “and your heart sounds like it’s gonna jump out of your body any second now.” Before Trini had a chance to respond, Kim had lifted herself off Trini’s chest and was now leaning on her elbow, head resting on her palm and of course, her famous smirk etched across her lips. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re having a gay panic,” she concluded, with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

_God. This is how it ends. This is how I die, isn’t it,_ Trini thought to herself. She let out a long audible groan, bringing the sheet up to cower her head under. She could practically _feel_ Kim’s smirk. “You’ve been hanging out with Zack too much,” she mumbled against the covers hiding her, surprised at herself for even being able to muster out a coherent sentence.

“Maybe,” Kim started, as she settled down onto her back, “but please,” she scoffed, “I’m bi enough to know exactly what a gay panic looks like.”

_Okay_. If this was a cheesy teen movie, Trini was sure she’d hear a record scratch right about now. Did Kim really just say what she think she said? _There’s no way._ She slowly uncovered herself and brought her head into view as she stared at Kimberly in disbelief. “You’re bi?” She asked quietly. It only elicited a nonchalant nod from the girl next to her, as though this wasn’t one of the biggest revelations of their friendship. “Why did you never tell me?”

Kim simply shrugged, accompanied with a small smile. “You never asked.”

Trini groaned again. Of course Kimberly would respond with that.

A quiet but surprisingly not too uncomfortable silence settled between them. The girls simply laid next to each other, on their backs, with Trini’s breathing distinctly less regular. A million thoughts were running through her head. What did this mean? Did she actually have a shot with Kimberly? Was Kim also into her? _No, that’s ridiculous,_ she thought. _Just because we’re both into girls doesn’t mean she’d have to be into Trini specifically. So stereotypical._ And besides, if Kim was actually interested in her, Trini would have noticed by now _. We’re just friends._

Kim finally spoke up, bringing Trini out of her accumulating thoughts. “So?”

“So what?” Trini asked wide eyed, almost afraid she had missed the earlier part of a conversation and not having heard Kim over her ever intruding thoughts.

“So…when are you gonna take me out on a date?”

If Trini was wide eyed before, she was sure she looked even more dumdfounded right now. “W-What?”

Kim sighed. Not a sigh of annoyance but rather, a sigh of defeat almost. She knew perfectly well how oblivious the shorter girl could be and as much fun she (and Zack) have had relentlessly teasing Trini about her very obvious crush on Kim for the past year, Kim knew her blatant flirting and suggestive comments towards Trini had done nothing to make the shorter girl realise that she was into her just as much as she was into Kim. She knew she’d have to spell it out in order for the other girl to finally believe her.

“Trini…” she started off, readjusting herself to their earlier position so she was leaning her weight on her elbow and hovering over the smaller girl. “I have been straight up crushing on you for well over a year now, you idiot.” She brought a hand up to Trini’s cheek, who looked like she was being told aliens actually exist and mermaids are real. But Kim continued, knowing she had more to say to prove that this was real, “I don’t constantly carry around skittles with me everywhere I go because I’m crazy about them. I do it because you’re crazy about them and I’m crazy about you. In fact, I think I hate skittles,” she chuckled quietly but hummed on more playfully this time, “Though I guess the yellow ones aren’t so bad.” It made Trini roll her eyes, knowing she was teasing her for her gravitation towards the colour but it made Kim more confident in continuing, knowing the girl beneath her was finally easing up. “And Krispy Kreme’s coffee? It sucks, Trini, no offence.”

“Hey, now” Trini chimed up in mock offence before Kim could go on, seeing as how she was usually the one to prepare the order whenever the taller girl came in during her shift.

“Oh, come on. I could easily get the exact same coffee at the little cafe down the road for half that price.”

“Then why don’t you?” Trini asked, challenging the older girl, yet afraid of the answer.

“Because it doesn’t have you,” Kim answered honestly. She knew this was finally her chance to tell Trini how she feels and she wasn’t going to beat around the bush about it. But she also knew Trini, the girl who would repress her feelings and for some insane reason be thinking she wasn’t good enough to ever have someone like Kimberly reciprocating her feelings. But Kimberly did. She wanted to break the tension, knowing she’d break the smaller girl out of her habitual overthinking. “But eh, their doughnuts are pretty damn good too, I guess.”

It worked, prompting a laugh from the girl laying beside her. A sound Kimberly never tired of. “You’re an ass,” Trini mumbled, followed by a playful shove at the girl hovering above her. They laughed, both musing to themselves over how naturally they were always able to get along, despite the situation. The thought acted as a reality check though, as both girls realised the intensity of the matter at hand and the air above them quickly revolted into a sheet mixed of uncertainty and anticipation.

Trini had been like a deer in headlights since the moment Kim opened up about her feelings. She was stuck in a state of paralysing surprise, just waiting for the girl to turn around and reveal that it was all a big joke. That she didn’t actually feel that way about Trini and Trini would go back to pining over a girl who would never reciprocate her feelings. But eventually the words reached her head, and Trini listened. Kim, carrying around candy she didn’t even like, just on the off chance that she’d run into Trini. Kim, spending money on shitty coffee just as an excuse to spend more time with her. Kim, who probably had just as many bi panics over the girl who thought she’d never love her back.

_Kim loved her back._

A rush of confidence took over her body and before Trini realised it herself, she was leaning up to clench a fist full of Kimberly’s locks before clashing their lips together. It was softer than they both expected, yet igniting something in them like never before. Their lips moved together in perfect harmony as though they had finally found each other, after a lifetime of searching. Despite being caught off guard, Kimberly was quick to catch up, bringing her hand up to cup Trini’s cheek, as the kiss only intensified. Trini’s hand moved along Kim’s body with a mind of their own, finally coming to rest on her bare thigh with fingernails digging in. She let out a throaty moan and her lips were merely agape for a second before Kim used it as an opportunity to slip her tongue in, conquering the depths of her mouth. They continued, tongues dancing in battle and hands exploring skin as though it was the only chance they’d have. Neither one could understand why they had waited so long to do this but both knew they never wanted to go this long without the other ever again. They didn’t part until their lungs deemed it absolutely necessary, having to regain their breath. They slowed as their lips parted and their foreheads were resting against one another, eyes still closed - basking in what just happened.

Kim’s hand was still resting on Trini’s cheek, beginning to soothe her thumb over it as they slowly regained consciousness. Trini opened her eyes, to be met with an unabashed smile stuck on the taller girl’s face. One Trini had no control but to match. They stared longingly at each other for a few beats, until Kim finally spoke up.

“So…when are you gonna take me out on that date?” Repeating her earlier notion.

Trini could only laugh. Here she was, having just kissed the girl she’d been in love with for over a year, heard her feelings reciprocated and now discussing a future date. For the first time in a long time, she was experiencing pure bliss and she wasn’t going to let that change anytime soon. She held onto the hand that was resting on her cheek and brought it to her lips, placing a soft kiss on Kim’s knuckles. “Whenever you want, Princess.”

“Good,” the taller girl responded, with a triumphant smirk. “But you’re paying. At least for the first date. I’m basically broke from hanging out at Krispy Kreme so much as an excuse to stare at you all day.”

Trini didn’t know it was possible but her smile grew even wider. “Deal.”And they sealed the promise with another kiss, one of many more to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written so any kudos or comments are appreciated! Any feedback is good - I might write more if you guys liked this so just let me know what you think!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ triniharteyes


End file.
